


Late Night's Rest

by EmbretheWorld



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cause shes a concerned friend, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meryl is a good friend, Meryl is mentioned, Percy reflects a little bit on her past, Sharing a Bed, and why she works so hard, thats pretty much all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbretheWorld/pseuds/EmbretheWorld
Summary: Just some Ramsviel fluff I made.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart, Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Late Night's Rest

"Perce, you said you'd be asleep," Ramsey spoke, walking into the room a tired expression on his face. He was wearing his hair down- for once in his life- and had a white tank top on, grey sweatpants and socks on; his hair was in slight disarray. He walked to where her desk was, a frown on his face. "You know it's midnight?"

"I know, I just need to finish this paperwork up," Percy said, not taking her eyes off her paper. She was in her pajamas too, a pair of striped button-up pajamas, a long sleeve button up and pants, coordinating between the colors of white and pastel blue.

"Isn't like tomorrow you won't have enough time," He mumbled, leaning onto Percy's shoulder. "You's need to rest, you've worked hard enough," Ramsey stated.

"I'll be back to bed soon enough," She promised.

"You need to sleep," He persisted, reaching to grab the pen from her hand.

"Tomorrow I'll be off," Percy stated, swatting away Ramsey's had from grabbing the pen from her hand.

"Fine then, I'll be asleep if you need me," Ramsey leaned in a little bit closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, Percy let out a hum in response. He pulled back and left Percy to presume her work.  
  


* * *

Percy placed the pen back into its pen holder and shuffled the paper's together, done, she had finished off the last of her work and all that was left to do was to return it to the police office later on tomorrow. Her mind drifted back to her coworkers at the office, Sergent Eros would be glad she managed to finish the paperwork that was due a few days earlier then needed, Meryl would ask he if she stayed up to finish it, she would casually say yes and listen as Meryl told her not to.

Meryl tended to warn her- sometimes even scold her- not to do something and Percy would do it either way, and she knew well it'd worry Meryl. But she had to do, just in case, just in case if by finishing it early something positive could come out of it in the end. No one deserved to lose someone for no reason, just because they didn't manage to do their job quick enough, Percy knew that situation all too well. Ignoring the slight ache that resonated in her chest from certain memories coming to her mind, she made her way to her bedroom, tired tugging out her consciousness.   
  


* * *

Percy let out a yawn as she entered into her bedroom opening her door, the room was silent. She closed the door behind her as quietly as she could, shuffling towards her bed and lifting the blanket up slight and slipping underneath the covers. She let out a sigh, sinking into the familiar warmth of her bed. This was nice.

Her eyes quickly drooped closed as sleep- slowly but surely- took over her sense, until she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Percy turned around to be greeted with a tired smile from Ramsey, at least he waited for her. "Took you long enough," Percy let out a low hum, moving closer to cuddle against Ramsey. A small moment of silence resumed between the two until it was broken as Ramsey let out a sigh looking to the sigh, and wrapped an around Percy's torso.

"Do you actually have a tomorrow off of work?" Ramsey quietly asked and Percy frowned, "Not exactly, just some paperwork to return and that's it," Percy stated. "And maybe," She met his gaze. "you can come with me when I go to meet Meryl." She offered, but Ramsey just raised an eyebrow at the offer, the name sounded familiar, like he had heard it before but he didn't know who exactly this 'Meryl' person was.

"And whos exactly Meryl?" He asked, and a small smile found it's way to Percy's face. "Meryl is a coworker of mine, I've worked on many previous cases in the past, and for a Mundie, she's very strong." Although with the slight insult added her description- which Percy had a habit of, unknowingly being insensitive by how straight-laced and serious she took everything- her tone said otherwise, she seemed happy to talk about Meryl despite the fact that she wasn't like her and didn't have an Epithet; they must have had some sort of history then.

"And why exactly would you want me to meet her all of a sudden?" Ramsey inquired. "Well..." Her glace shied away from his. "She's been wanting to know who exactly you were ever since I inadvertently told her that was going on one of our supposed dates a few weeks back." She yawned, placing her head on his shoulder as her breath slightly ticked against his neck.

Ramsey shifted a bit, slight panic ringing out in his mind. "What do you mean you 'inadvertently told her? How did you do that?" He panickly- and quietly- asked. "I'm not sure, although I am sure that it would be best to go to sleep," Percy stated, letting her consciousness slip away into sleep. Ramsey let out a sigh, who knows what this 'Meryl' girl would think of him, especially since she was seemingly close with Percy and worked for the police. Ramsey held her even closer, maybe Meryl would hate him since he had gone to prison for some horrible things, it's not like she could make him go back to jail...

Or could she?

Too many things to think about, best if he just went to sleep and see what happened the next day. 


End file.
